FNAF verse
by acerjoestar
Summary: every human and animatronic from multiple universes together, purple guy in the other villains join forces to destroy the other universes. Multiverse: 1. CavemanFilms 2. AntVenom 3. Springtrap and Deliah 4. Minecraft FNAF 5. Minecraft FNAF: Foxy 6. Minecraft FNAF: Origins 7. Minecraft Five Nights At Freddy's 8. TheFamousFilms 9. Minecraft FNAF 7 Pizzeria Simulator
1. Prologue

Minecraft Five Nights At Freddy's verse.

golden Freddy with teleporting around the hall.

Golden Freddy: kind of boring around here...

Mysterious voice came behind golden Freddy.

? to Golden Freddy: you are you useful at Missouri Golden Freddy..

Golden freight turned around and saw tall version of purple guy.

Golden Freddy to Purple Guy au: p-purple guy that you? what why you're so skinny?

Purple guy au to Golden Freddy: I'm not the purple guy from this dimension..

Golden Freddy was surprised.

Golden Freddy to Purple Guy: The portal brought you here?

Purple Guy au explains to Golden Freddy: I didn't know that there was more than one dimension of five Nights at Freddy's pizzeria.

Golden Freddy intriguing to Purple Guy au: How very interesting...

Purple Guy au explained to Golden Freddy: However I did not realize that there was under dimensions of fnaf..

Golden Freddy replied to Purple Guy au: Well I've never used the portal before.

Purple Guy au to Golden Freddy: it's time that we assemble the other villains.

Golden Freddy replied to Purple Guy au: I couldn't agree more..

Golden Freddy and Purple Guy au shake hands.

And begin to platter new evil plan.

Purple Guy au to Golden Freddy:  
So which dimension do you want to go in first?

Golden Freddy replied to Purple Guy au: Well I'm not sure about that..

Purple Guy au sinister to Golden Freddy: I think we should get revenge on the people that made fun of us.

Golden Freddy and Purple Guy au went into the portal.

To Be Continued...

A/N: the tall version of purple guys from the universe of Antvenom & Caveman.


	2. Opening

Now or Never  
Just fight it out...

pizzerias for multiple Dimensions passing by...

Just fight it out...

Caveman and AntVenom side to side...

Springtrap and Delilah smiling with joy.

Brian alongside with his animatronics..

sister location animatronics doing their misadventure things...

Night sky reflect in my eyes

It was raining on every pizzeria..

Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi

Blood was dropping everywhere, it was coming from spring-trap from every universe.

Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai

FNAF 7 Sim: Bonnie and Freddy were fighting each other like a goof balls.

But I want to be honest with myself...

Brian was crying of losing his animatronic... And seeing the ghost of molten Freddy...

Come clean kazamuki (ah?)  
Kaete tsukuru scene

Funtime foxy stared at his evil version of himself.

Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)

Spring-trap look themself at the mirror on the other side was purple guy.

Nokosu masterpiece  
Everybody betray me..

Spring-trap look down at the ground with despair when tears dropped.

Spring-trap to look up and saw that Delilah crying..

No furete kureta kimi no yubi  
Every thing betray me...

Delilah hug spring-trap and felt happy inside him..

That's not it  
Asetemo yuruganai

Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte

Some of the humans and animatronics we're fighting against the twisted and nightmare animatronics..

Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith

Lolbit throws some magic potion that from The Nightmare animatronics, Bonbon do some magic stuff to some of Nightmare animatronics... Funtime Freddy throw some TNT's of The Nightmare animatronics...

Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself

FNAF 7 Sim: Freddy and Bonnie were running into battle with their guns and swords.

I gotta make a change  
(make a change yeah)

Funtime foxy destroyed some of his evil versions of himself..

Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte

Caveman and AntVenom were cutting and stabbing some of the animatronics...

Barney ramed time machine into the animatronics..

Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete

William Afton alongside golden Freddy the blast to destroy all of them.

Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte  
I Find & Create myself...

I was blocking the purple plasma, every person and animatronics was helping me see courage to use my shield

Now or Never  
Just fight it out...


End file.
